Lacey
by MixtressMuzic
Summary: How does Mr. Gold react when finding a scantily clad Belle?


This is my first fanfic for Once Upon A Time. Just a one-shot but tell me what you think! Had the inspiration when the sneak peek pictures for Lacey came out. Thank you to phoenixfeatherquill from tumblr for being my Beta and editing for me at late hours. You are amazing!~

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stared out the window as he drove home. Meeting with his son earlier had not gone well. Belle's memory was still gone. His mood was diminishing as thoughts of everything wrong with his life ran through his head. He drove past his shop and he saw a flash of red hair under a street light. A man, drunk no doubt, was grabbing Belle's arm and visibly yelling at her. His blood boiled and his vision started to cloud over in a rage. Rumple pulled over stopping right behind the man, making him stop momentarily in surprise. He looked Belle over to find her in a blue short skirted dress, her hair had probably been put into a tighter bun but now it was in disarray, some strands of hair falling over her scared eyes. He grabbed his cane from the passenger seat and stepped out of his car quickly. The man yelled something at him but his ears were buzzing as he made his way towards the man, glaring intently upon his prey.

How dare he even deign to touch Belle! His cane swung through the air and hit the man on his head with a loud crack. The man started to tip over but Rumple wasn't done with him just yet. Rumple's fist came flying up to meet the man's stomach toppling him over. His hearing started to return when he heard Belle's soft cries. He glanced over to see her leaning against the wall holding a hand to her mouth. He looked back to see that the man was unconscious.

"Belle…" he whispered and walked to her tentatively. She flinched when he touched her arm but upon looking into his eyes she sagged into his arms, letting her tears and fear out.

"What happened, Belle?" he asked carefully holding her. She sniffed and stifled her crying to answer him.

"I- I was walking back home from a girl's night with Ruby at the bar. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced back to see that man from out of town was following me. He must have been at the bar, too. He told me to come with him to his place and when I refused he just started yelling at m-me and…" She stammered and put her face back into his shoulder.

"I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you, Belle." he told her sincerely. He glanced down and the length of her dress and her shapely legs that he had never gotten to see before had finally registered in his mind. He grew warm and when she pulled back to look him in the eyes to see his darkening ones, a tiny smile grew on her face.

"You know, even though I have no recollection of this Belle, you and Ruby have been the only people to truly care for me." She said and reached up to touch his tired face. She caressed his cheek and he brought his arm around her waist. "And I haven't done anything to deserve it." She said quietly and touched her lips to his. He froze, not wanting to scare her. He felt a stirring below his belt and pulled away from her.

"You do not need to return the favor. You deserve more." He said.

"What if I don't want anything else?" She made to approach him again but then they heard a moan from behind them. The man was waking. Rumple turned and lifted his cane slightly before he felt Belle's hand on his, stopping him.

"Let's go, Mr. Gold," She said quietly.

He took her cold hand in his and lead her to the car, opening the door for her. On the way to his door Rumple made sure to step on the man's back just out of Belle's line of sight. He got in and realized he had left the car on in his rage so he just continued driving down to her apartment.

"By the way, you look lovely tonight. Did you have fun with Ms. Lucas?"

"Mhmm," She gave as an answer. He glanced over and almost couldn't pull his eyes back to the road upon seeing Belle staring at him, biting her lip.

Miraculously, Rumple made it to the front of her apartment without crashing. He stepped out and went back around, opening the car door for her.

"Safely home." He said while averting his gaze from her enticing legs as she got out. He turned back to his car when he felt her hand rest on top of the one holding his cane.

"Can…" She trailed off so he turned around and looked into her eyes. "Can you stay, please?" She quietly requested.

"If you truly want me to, of course I will," He said. She nodded, smiled nervously, and led him into her home.

The door closed and Rumple's cane dropped to the floor as Belle reached both arms around his neck bringing her lips to his. He kissed her back this time with all his pent up desire escaping him. He slowly walked her backwards till she hit the wall. She ran her fingers up his neck stroking the tiny hairs, tangling her fingers in his hair, never stopping her exploration of his lips. He let his hand wander down her sides, with the other wrapped around her waist holding her close. The dress felt silky as he slowly bunched it up in his hand brushing along her leg. He felt her tongue run along his lower lip asking for entrance which he immediately granted. As their tongues fought he slowly traced circles till he reached her inner thighs causing her breath to hitch. He opened his eyes to see her half-lidded, dark but curious ones gazing back at him. Seemingly to answer him she brought her leg up around his waist causing his leg to complain, making him use his arm along the wall as support. He would not let his past harm he'd done to himself ruin this moment. His hand slipped under her panties to feel her soft curly hair. She pulled closer arching into him as he got nearer her folds. She gasped as he slowly stroked down her sex. She sucked on his lower lip, biting down as he rubbed her sensitive nub. He kissed her deeply while their breaths grew heavy. He gently eased a finger into her inciting a sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan. She fell into his rhythm as he worked her to her release. When it finally came he felt her clench around him and her body collapsed against him. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her, alcohol and a faint rose perfume. Her breathing slowed down and she lifted her face to his, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Shall we go upstairs?" she asked him softly.

He smiled but slowly shook his head as thoughts of his Belle with all her memories flooded through him. He decided then and there he would not let it evolve anymore before Belle had all her memories back. He could not take advantage of the Belle who only knew him as Mr. Gold and not all the other sides of him. He wanted her to know his true self. He looked into her crestfallen eyes.

"I will get us through this. You have no idea how much you have helped me before. It's time I return the favor." And with that he picked up his cane and left, leaving a confused Belle behind him.


End file.
